


We're All Gonna Burn in Hell [fanvid]

by comradeocean



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradeocean/pseuds/comradeocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I got a man who makes me wanna kill / I got a man who makes me wanna die</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Gonna Burn in Hell [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: some blood/gore

**We're All Gonna Burn in Hell**  
**Music** : Man, Yeah Yeah Yeahs

The Elektra-Stick-Matt cadre of traumatiz(ed/ing) child soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a love letter to Elodie Yung for rescuing a paper-thin character with her amazing portrayal of Elektra.


End file.
